


Class Zero's Last Stand

by LisAlice5472



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisAlice5472/pseuds/LisAlice5472
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem written in the memory of Class Zero, describing their final resting place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class Zero's Last Stand

They lived together  
And together they died.  
Willing to set things better  
They failed but at least tried.

Six boys and six girls  
Bound by one destiny  
Whose names became twelve pearls  
Lost in eternity.

Peace they did not know.  
They fought for their land,  
Keeping their solemn vow,  
Hoping the sorrow will end.

Calamity drew near,  
However. It was done.  
No other war would appear,  
But their souls were gone.

Hearts cleaved of dismay,  
Such was their last stand.  
The flag still floats but they  
Died. Holding each other's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> ~in the memory of the brave Class Zero of 842, who overcame time, fighting for a better future~
> 
> #1: Ace
> 
> #2: Deuce
> 
> #3: Cater
> 
> #4: Trey
> 
> #5: Cinque
> 
> #6: Sice
> 
> #7: Seven
> 
> #8: Eight
> 
> #9: Nine
> 
> #10: Jack
> 
> #11: Queen
> 
> #12: King
> 
> ~Final Fantasy Type-0 HD and the characters above belong to Square Enix~


End file.
